callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Upgraded weapons
The following is a list of the Pack-a-Punch weapons and the differences between them and the normal versions of the weapon. Call of Duty: World at War Pack-A-Punch Weapons Handguns Colt M1911 vs C-3000 b1at-ch35 .357 Magnum vs .357 Plus 1 K1L-u Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon Arisaka vs The Eviscerator (Only through Modding) Mosin-Nagant vs V0DK4 1-Sh0ot+ (Only through Modding) Springfield vs PaP Springfield (Only through Modding) PTRS-41 vs The Penetrator Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 M1 Garand vs M1000 M7 Grenade Launcher vs The Imploder STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Submachine Guns MP40 vs The Afterburner PPSh-41 vs The Reaper Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Machine Guns BAR vs The Widow Maker FG42 vs 420 Impeller M1919 Browning vs B115 Accelerator MG42 vs Barracuda FU-A11 Shotguns Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip vs The Snuff Box (Only through Modding) M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Flamethrowers and Rocket Launchers M2 Flamethrower vs F1W Nitrogen Cooled Panzerschreck vs Longinus Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Call of Duty: Black Ops For a chart depicting the stats of each weapon before and after it has been Pack-a-Punched, click here. Handguns CZ75 vs Calamity CZ75 Dual Wield vs Calamity and Jane M1911 vs Mustang and Sally Python vs Cobra Bolt-Action Rifles Kar98k vs Armageddon Rifles Gewehr 43 vs G115 Compressor M1A1 Carbine vs Widdershins RC-1 STG-44 vs Spatz-447 + Assault Rifles AUG vs AUG-50M3 Commando vs Predator Famas vs G16-GL35 FN FAL vs EPC WN G11 vs G115 Generator Galil vs Lamentation M14 vs Mnesia M16 vs Skullcrusher Submachine Guns AK-74u vs AK-74fu2 MP5k vs MP115 Kollider MP40 vs The Afterburner MPL vs MPL-LF PM63 vs Tokyo and Rose Spectre vs Phantom Thompson vs Gibs-O-Matic Type 100 vs 1001 Samurais Light Machine Guns HK21 vs H115 Oscillator RPK vs R115 Resonator FG42 vs 420 Impeller Sniper Rifles Dragunov vs D115 Disassembler L96A1 vs L115 Isolator Shotguns HS-10 vs Typhoid And Mary Olympia vs Hades SPAS-12 vs SPAZ-24 Stakeout vs Raid Double-Barreled Shotgun vs 24 Bore Long Range M1897 Trench Gun vs Gut Shot Launchers China Lake vs China Beach M72 LAW vs M72 Anarchy Special Weapons Ballistic Knife vs The Krauss Refibrillator Crossbow vs Awful Lawton Wonder Weapons Ray Gun vs Porter's X2 Ray Gun Wunderwaffe DG-2 vs Wunderwaffe DG-3 JZ Thunder Gun vs Zeus Cannon Winter's Howl vs Winter's Fury V-R11 vs V-R11 Lazarus Scavenger vs. Hyena Infra-dead 31-79 JGb215 vs The Fractalizer Wave Gun vs Max Wave Gun Zap Gun Dual Wield vs Porter's X2 Zap Gun Dual Wield Trivia *Some Pack-a-Punch weapons have the number 115 in their name, a reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115, which was related to the creation of the zombies, teleporters and the Wonder Weapons. Also, if one goes to the monitor (after breaking out of the chair at the main menu), one can access a document by Dr. Maxis saying that element 115 can enhance weaponry. *A few Pack-a-Punch weapons have numbers that stand for letters, a reference to "leet-speak", a symbolic alphabet that uses a combination of ASCII characters to stand for letters (5 = S, 3 = E, |-| = H, etc.). For example, a Pack-a-Punched AUG is the AUG-50M3, which can be translated as AUG-SOME, which is similar to "awesome". *It can be said that on Call of Duty: Black Ops ''Wii, it seems that all the Pack-a-Punched weapons are green except the Porter's X2 Ray Gun which is black and orange, however this may just be a visual or texture glitch. *Weapons from ''Call of Duty: World at War have a certain Pack-a-Punch camouflage scheme, while the weapons from Call of Duty: Black Ops have a different camo scheme. In Call of Duty: World at War, the camo is a metallic tone, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the camo is more of a machinery tone with (what looks like) circuitry covering it. *In Der Riese, it is possible to Pack-a-Punch a Mosin-Nagant, a Sawed-Off Double-Barreled Shotgun w/ Grip (The Snuff Box) and an Arisaka (The Eviscerator) through modding (which were cut from the final game). *Mustang and Sally is a reference to the song Mustang Sally. On the front of the game's box, the soldier is holding an M1911 that has the word "SALLY" and the number eight in tally marks carved in the side. *The Typhoid and Mary is an obvious reference to the actual person Typhoid Mary. *The Tokyo and Rose are likely a reference to the actual people nicknamed Tokyo Rose. *The Calamity and Jane are likely a reference to the actual person Calamity Jane. *Just like the Ray Gun, the Mustang and Sally pushes the user back when fired. *The Ray Gun and the Zap Gun Dual Wield are the only Wonder Weapons when Pack-a-Punched have the prefix, Porter's X2. *Many Call of Duty: Black Ops guns including the AK47, Kiparis, Stoner63, Skorpion, WA2000, and a removed gun called the Sabertooth were once available in zombies mode with their own pack-a-puched versions, as according to the game files. *The Widow Maker is not likely a reference to the horse of tall tale hero Pecos Bill. *The Widow Maker is a somewhat common term for something that kills many men. *The Widow Maker might also reference the Martin B-26 Marauder,due to the large number of crashes during take offs and landings. References Category:Weapons Category:Zombies Mode